


Simon I mean Chloe says

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Game's On [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Series, Word Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Squeal to Simon I mean Lucifer says.





	Simon I mean Chloe says

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Every time tried to plot out her revenge against Lucifer a case landed at her feet. Though they dated when it wasn't a case that got landed on her. She had to fix this she had to finally get even with him for his game. Chloe smirked softly to her self as she looked in her bathroom mirror. "My poor little devil." She picked up her phone and quickly texted Lucifer. 'Meet me at this address in a couple hours.' She pocketed her phone and grabbed her bag and headed out.

"Have fun on your trip with Lucifer?" Trixie said smiling at her mom.

Chloe smiled softly. "I will. You really do love him don't you sweetheart?"

Trixie nodded her head cutely. "Yep, he's the best." She said with a smile. "He will always protect you, mom. He told me that last week before I attack hugged him."

Chloe laughed softly. "I'm sure he loved that one."

Trixie laughed then. "No, not really. But it was fun none the less."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "You're becoming a mini little demon your self there." She said simply before she headed out and got into the car. She drove to the location and was glad that Lucifer wasn't there yet. It was daytime so he would have to drive instead of flying. She grabbed the keys she swiped from him last week or well he gave her. She went and got things ready setting out what needed to sit out. Once she was ready she went and sat down on the couch to wait for him to show up with a rather wicked smirk on her lips as she waited.

It wasn't long until Lucifer showed up. Lucifer stepped off the elevator and looked around his extra home finding Chloe dressed just like him drinking something. "Are we trying to tell me something?" He asked walking towards her slowly with a rather sexy smirk on his lips.

"Yes, we are going to play a game?" Chloe said turning her head to look at him.

Lucifer walked up the end of the couch and looked at her with a rather wicked smirk on his lips. "And what game are we playing this time?"

"Chloe says." She said simply.

Lucifer's eyebrow perked up as he looked at her. "And how naughty are we going with this sweetheart?"

"Chloe says to remove your shirt."

Lucifer smiled softly. "As you wish." He slowly removed his shirt as he walked around the couch to stand before her. He tossed his shirt to the side as he gave her a rather wicked smile as he watched her. "Now what?"

"Chloe says show me how well you can work that pole."

"As you wish?" Lucifer said with a smile as he turned and walked towards the pole and took it in hand.

Chloe sat back watching him.

Lucifer spun around it before he held himself sideways by his hand before he turned and until he hung upside down and spun around the pole. He flipped himself off the pole backward before he leaned back against the pole. He ran his hands slowly down his body until he got to his crouch and rubbed lightly as he ground his hip's against his very own hand. "Care to join in Chloe?"

Chloe swallowed hard before she spoke again. "Chloe says strip off the rest of your clothes."

Lucifer stood up and gave her a rather sexy smirk. "As you wish my queen." He said with a rather sexy smile before he slowly undid his belt and pulled it free. "I should tie you up." He winked at her as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled down the zipper on his pants.

"Well right now I am the one with all the power, Lucifer!" Chloe said simply.

"Are you really sure about that Chloe?" Lucifer winked at her before he toed off his shoes. He bent down and pulled off his socks and tossed them to the side.

"I am very sure about that Lucifer?" Chloe said sternly.

Lucifer just chuckled as he pulled down his pants and tossed them to the side. "For your viewing pleasure, I went commando today."

Chloe swallowed hard then before she finished off what was left of her drink. She put her glass down before she stood up and walked right up to him. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Chloe says to wrap your arms behind your back around the pole. Your not allowed to move or cum until I say you can."

Lucifer's eyes flashed with a lot of passion than before they calmed down. "As you wish." He reached behind him until his hands locked behind his back.

Chloe smiled softly before she leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. "This will be fun." She bent her head and nibbled and licked her way slowly down his neck and further until she sat at his heels. She reached out and took a hold of his cock and licked it happily like a lollypop slowly. Before she took him into her mouth where she could happily suck on him hard.

Lucifer moaned as he muttered softly. "Minx."

Chloe looked up at him and winked at him before she went back on sucking on him deeply and hard.

Lucifer's hip's thrust forward as he was fighting himself trying to keep a hold of himself.

Chloe pulled back as she happily looked up at him. "Maybe I should leave you with a hard-on?"

Lucifer glared down at her. "I will punish you in more ways then I have earlier." He said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Chloe said with a smile. "How so?"

Lucifer's smirk turned wicked as he stood there looking down at her. "Do you really want to lose control now Chloe on yourself?"

Chloe stood up and kissed him softly on his cheek. "I always have control over you Lucifer." She turned and went to walk away from him. "Chloe says to stay." She said as she walked into the back.

Lucifer stood there watching her walk away from him. His eyes never left her behind as he watched it move. He licked his bottom lip as he stood there waiting on her return to him.

Chloe didn't step back out for a bit and she was totally nude. "Chloe says come here."

Lucifer walked up to her with a rather wicked smile across his lips as he looked down at her. "And what do you wish of me, my queen?" He bent his head and kissed her lightly across her lips before he waited for her to speak to him.

Chloe smiled softly. "Chloe says your going to give me a bath." She turned and walked into the bathroom then.

Lucifer smirked softly as he followed after her. "Do I have to behave as I give you said bath?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "You couldn't even if you tried." She said simply as she stepped into the bath and slowly sat down until she sank into her nice warm bath.

Lucifer knelt down beside the bath. "True." He took the washcloth and soap then. "But I am a devil of my word." He said simply as he washed every bit of her. Though when he went to wash between her legs he 'lost' the washcloth and used his bare hand. "Your very dirty here my queen."

Chloe moaned when she felt him thrust a finger inside of her. She swallowed before she spoke. "My king makes it very dirty my pet."

Lucifer smirked at her. "Just say the words and this pet will clean you deeply. And I do mean deeply with something bigger and longer than my fingers." He bent his head and kissed her against her ear before he whispered softly against it. "Your choice on how you want it as well to Chloe."

Chloe swallowed back the moan. "You're trying to take the game over."

"Maybe swaying it towards the bedroom but what happens in there. Between you and I has always been your choice. With or without the condom on, as well as what we do in bed beside the normal sex bit."

"Chloe says take me to bed."

Lucifer helped her up and out of the bath. He wrapped a big fluffy towel around her before he unplugged the drain and let the bath water out. He turned and helped her to dry herself off. He moaned when the towel brushed against his cock.

"Problem's?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Yes and soon it will be deep within you pounding away inside of you?" Lucifer said with a smirk before he took her towel away. Before he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed and laid her down on it. "What else do you wish my queen?"

"Chloe says to make love to me my pet?" Chloe said simply as she looked up at him slightly.

Lucifer smiled as he walked up to the edge of the bed and pulled her legs apart to stand between them. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips while hand went to her side and slide with them as they went to lay down. While his other hand went to the spot between her legs and rubs her there. He pulls back from her mouth to softly whisper against her legs. "Cum for me my queen." He said right before he thrust three fingers deep within her and starts to slam them into her over and over again.

Chloe reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders as she rode this pleasure higher and higher. Until she reached the peak and she fell off it with a scream as she cums for him into his hand. After a bit, she blinked not recalling closing her eyes as she watches Lucifer still licking his fingers clean. "I think you're not done yet are you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly smirking. "No, I'm not." He leaned down and whispered softly. "Say them."

Chloe swallowed before she spoke. "Chloe says to fuck your queen until we both fall apart together as one." She said reaching out with her one hand for his still very hard cock. She stroke him slightly. "Bare." She said with a wicked smirk on her lips that looked like it hopped off of Lucifer's face and onto her's instead.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he smiled down at her. "That is something your pet can do for you." He reached down between them and took his cock in hand and put it at her center. "But your king is here to sheath his sword in his queen over and over again." He said right before he slammed his hips into hers. He bit his bottom lip as he groaned at the feeling of being deep within her.

Chloe clung to him tightly all the way around him. "Lucifer!"

"Yes, my queen?" Lucifer asked with his normal wicked smirk as he looked down at her.

"Why aren't you moving?" She asked as she noticed that after a few minutes he still didn't move at all.

"I have my reason's Chloe." He said with a flash of wickedness appeared in his eyes.

"I order you too..." Before she could say anything beyond that she felt him starting to move within her. She wrapped her self around him tightly as she was being pretty much turned into a rag doll as she felt Lucifer pounding into her over and over again.

Lucifer kept on pounding into her over and over again. He grunted when she came and her nails dug in sharply into his back. He bent down and whispered into her ear. "Mine. Now and forever your mine."

Chloe gasped sharply as her hold on him got harder as she came again on a gasp. "Yes." She whimpered out.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Good girl." He said before he slammed into her hard a few more times before he reached down and rubbed her nub. Until he got her screaming as she came for a third or fourth time before he finally joined in and came deep within her. He tried to brace himself on his hands as he tried to rest on her slightly.

Chloe laid there for a moment trying to catch her breath.

Lucifer muttered softly. "You lost."

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh quiet you."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he rolled his hips slightly.

Chloe whimpered softly. "No."

Lucifer bent down and kissed her softly on her lips as he slowly trusted into her over and over again. He knew he was torturing them both by not letting her rest. Or the fact he was driving them towards into and through round four or five.

Chloe moaned as she clung to him. "Lucifer?" She said before she pulled him down to her before she slammed her lips against his as she came again.

Lucifer slammed his hips into her a couple times before he came again even harder than earlier. He gave them a moment or two of rest before he pulled out and smiled softly. "Too bad, we can't keep going all night with no rest." He kissed her softly on her forehead as he headed into the bathroom.

Chloe just laid there as she fell asleep with her legs still spread slightly open.

Lucifer came back with a wet cloth and he smirked. He cleaned her up and tucked her into bed. "It would be to easy to take you again. Though you're going to be sore come morning. He went and tossed the rag into the hamper and went and crawled into bed beside Chloe. He pulled her into his arms before he fell asleep himself.

Chloe during the night as she slept placed a hand on his chest right over his heart.

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked around and looked around. It wasn't the fact that Chloe had put a hand over his heart it was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it either. He laid on his side and pulled her up against him as a hand ran down her body slowly. When it ran across her stomach it stopped and cupped her stomach rubbing it slightly. He looked up skyward and shook his head slightly. 'You made her very fertile for my seed it seems father. You're going to end up torturing me with a child?' He mentally sighed over the whole thing as his mind shifted over the whole thing as he stared at her.

"Stop staring at me and go to sleep Lucifer? Or are you trying to think of another game we can turn into something perverted for you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No its something I didn't know I could do."

Chloe cracked an eye open to look at him. "What?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Your very fertile for my seed." He saw the confused look on her face. "You're pregnant."

Chloe went to sit up when Lucifer pushed her back down. "Are you sure?"

"I am. But for now, we should get rest?" Lucifer said looking at her.

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Your right." She sighed softly. "I didn't think I could anymore."

Lucifer laid his head down. "I am the devil after all. And you were blessed into being by my old man." He said simply. "We shall just take this day by day."

"Your right." She yawned softly.

"Go to sleep woman before I spank you."

"Pervert!" Chloe muttered before she fell asleep then.

Lucifer smirked softly. "Yes my queen." He quietly snickered before he to fell asleep beside her then.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
